To improve the operating speed of finFETs (fin field effect transistors), and to increase the density of finFETs on an integrated circuit device, device designers have greatly reduced the physical size of finFETs over the years. More specifically, the channel length of finFETs has been significantly decreased, which has resulted in improved switching speed of finFETs. However, decreasing the channel length of a finFET also decreases the distance between the source region and the drain region. In some cases, this decrease in the separation between the source and the drain makes it difficult to efficiently inhibit the electrical potential of the source region and the channel from being adversely affected by the electrical potential of the drain. This is sometimes referred to as a short channel effect, wherein the characteristic of the finFET as an active switch is degraded.
To correct this issue, breaks in the fin are employed to isolate cells. However, when breaks in the fin are used to isolate cells, the performance of the cells is degraded. Another way of isolating cells in finFETs is to electrically connect adjacent gates and ground the gates. However, this causes high power consumption.